Happy Birthday Sasuke
by zikashigaku
Summary: Atsuko asks when is his "dead" father's Birthday and noticing it's today Koyuki decides to do a special something while remembering another time when her and Sasuke had celebrated...in the shower.


**This is set before the beginning of Bonds Unbroken. And also a side one-shot in celebration of Sasuke's birthday. \^.^/ Of course my computer was being dumb and it uploaded late! -_-' Anyways, Now that school's over and I'm in a 1 month break I'll defidently have more chapters up on Bonds Unbroken and the other two. (A Passage of Flames and Ashes) along with (Highway To Hell.) Okay, i'll shut up now and let you read on. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Mommy?" Atsuko tugged gently on his mother's pant leg and she looked down as she whisked the pancake batter.

"Hm? What is it Atsuko?"

"When is daddy's birthday?" he asked and Koyuki almost dropped the bowl. She placed it on the kitchen counter and wiped her hands as she looked at the calendar, _July 23rd._

**_Well what do you know._**Koyuki thought with a small smile. **_It's today._**

She looked back at her son and pointed to the date. "It's actually today baby. Today is your dad's birthday."

"Can we, make him his food and pray?" he asked and Koyuki gave a small sigh of disbelief. He'd never asked her this before, then again he was bound to start asking questions sooner or later given that he was almost three and three year olds tended to ask questions non stop.

"Okay then, but let me finish making breakfast." Once they had eaten their fill Koyuki searched the food cabinets and found all the necessary ingredients for omusubi with okaka and tomatoes his favorite food. As Atsuko helped her prepare the food Koyuki began to remember the first time she'd made this for him on his birthday three years ago. It had been the first birthday they'd celebrated together after the clan massacre, and it had also been the last.

* * *

"_Koyuki, what are you doing?" Koyuki jumped and cursed as she burned her hand on the stove. She had not expected her brother to show up today as he had cancelled training today._

_"OUCH! Hey! How many times have I told you to knock damn it!" she snapped as she wet her hand in lukewarm water from the sink._

_"Sorry, I was just passing through when I smelled the food." __Kakashi sniffed and hummed with delight. "Smells good."_

_"Yeah, well, this isn't for you." she mumbled as she gently toweled off her hand. "It's for Sasuke."_

_"Oh do tell, why?"_

_"It's his birthday today remember?" she rolled her eyes at him as she began to slice the tomatoes._

_"It must have slipped my mind. Well, I have a mission there won't be training for a few days."_

_"Okay," she answered as she kept slicing. "Come back in one piece."_

_Kakashi's only response was to playfully ruffle her hair and disappear in a swirl of smoke. When she was done making the food she placed it in a bento box and wrapped it. She left her house and walked across the yard to Sasuke's and knocked, when there was no answer she knocked again but Sasuke didn't answer the door. She huffed when a thought finally came to her. It was past noon and if she knew Sasuke like she thought she knew, he would be training by the lake. It didn't matter that training with Kakashi was cancelled, Sasuke would still be training. She jumped into the trees and jumped along the branches until she got to the lake and sure enough he was practicing by the edge of the water. A few trees had been sliced clean and other had kunais embedded in them. Sasuke was panting, sweat pouring down his face and to her delight he wasn't wearing a shirt. She could see the smooth plane of his chest and the soft toned muscles of his back, this only made her blush more and smile with slight shame when Sasuke finally noticed he was being watched and faced her._

_"Koyuki."_

_"Uchiha." responded her and his lips tilted up in a small smirk._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_She raised the bento box in response, right on queue his stomach gave a loud growl of hunger making Sasuke's cheeks flush._

_"Sounds like I came at the right time." she laughed sat on the grass, patting next to her. Sasuke shook his head and followed suit. When he opened it his mouth watered upon seeing his favorite food but kept his composure._

_"Omusubi with okaka and tomatoes." she replied to his look. "I have one more surprise for you today too." the sneaky way she said it made Sasuke look at her with a raised eyebrow._

_"What's the occasion?" he asked only to receive a smack upside the head. "Hey!"_

_"How can you forget your own birthday Uchiha?" she scolded and Sasuke stared in disbelief._

_"My...birthday?"_

_"Today is July 23rd teme." Koyuki smiled sweetly and Sasuke looked like he still hadn't wrapped his head around that concept yet._

_"I...didn't remember..." was his only answer._

_"No, you did remember...only that you haven't celebrated it in a while." Koyuki replied and he looked away a bit. "But don't worry, I'll make it worth your while."_

_At this a devilish smirk spread on his face and his eyes sparkled mischievously. Koyuki noticed and gave him an innocent tilt of her head._

_"Oh really?" he whispered, leaning closer to her but stopped when his stomach rumbled. _

_"You just have to eat first, and take a shower." she scrunched up her nose mockingly as if she smelled his body odor and he could only chuckle and take a bite of his food. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips and Koyuki giggled._

_"This is delicious."_

_"I knew you'd love it." she laughed. Once he was finished they packed up and headed back to his place. After making sure no one was around they went inside and while Sasuke got in the shower Koyuki took out the small bag she'd hid in the corner of his closet and began to take off her clothes. WHen she finished changing she let her hair fall from her ponytail and walked towards the bathroom. She could still hear the water falling, and stealthily opened the door and tip toed to the shower curtain. Koyuki could see the outline of his body as he rinsed off and when he faced the wall she got inside right behind him. Next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall, with Sasuke's lips ghosting over hers._

_"Did you really think I didn't sense you come in?" he whispered. The water beginning to soak Koyuki's hair and...woah! Sasuke leaned back a bit and his jaw almost dropped. A silk laced bra corset and a laced bikini that were a vibrant dark blue and hugged her in just the right places that it was turning him on._

_"Koyuki...damn..." he murmured and she laughed._

_"I can see that you're enjoying the view." she looked down and then up at him with a smirk. She had to admit, the way his hair was weighed down by the water and slicked back he looked very, very smoking hot. Sasuke's only reply was to press his lips hard against hers and wrapped his arms around his waist. She ran her hands through his wet hair with the warm water still cascading down on them. He grasped her thighs, picked her up, and pressed her against the wall with her legs wrapping around his waist._

_"Sasuke," she moaned as he grinded against her and kissed the crook of her neck. His hands caressed her thighs and then in on swift movement took off her corset. She arched her back as his caressed her body and kissed him even harder as she felt heat rise up inside her. She locked eyes with Sasuke when she broke the kiss and just from the intense heated look in her eyes he knew what she wanted. He grabbed her bikini and with a loud riiiiiip he ripped it off her and let it fall to the ground. He lifted her a bit higher and in one slow thrust he entered her. A moan escaped them both when he was fully inside and her grip tightened around his hair._

_"you feel so good..."Sasuke whispered as he began to thrust slowly and hard into her. Koyuki could only gasp a moan and grind against his thrust and press her lips against his. Sasuke continued this slow and torturous pace until she guided her hand down his body and Sasuke let out a groan and his speed began to pick up his speed. He kissed down her neck to her breast and Koyuki gasped at the pleasure, she felt him smirk and repeated the process making her buck her hips making both of them moan as he went deeper within her. _

_"Sasuke...oh god...harder..." she moaned. Sasuke complied and his thrust became harder and faster to the point where he started pounding into her. The feeling was too good for him to stop but he knew she was close the way her breathes came out in short and rapid gasps and the way her nails dug into his skin._

_"You're getting close." he gasped and Koyuki moaned._

_"Damn...I can't...aaah..."she growled as she felt her vision starting to narrow. "I'm so close...aaah...Sasuke..."_

_He wrapped his arm around her thigh and opened her leg, pinning it to the wall and thrusted even faster. Koyuki gave a sharp cry of pleasure and tried to not give in but the pleasure was too much for her to handle and she came, crying Sasuke's name as she squeezed him making Sasuke curse by how tight she got and couldn't help but let himself go as he came with erratic thrust, moaning her name. They both slowly rode it out until they stopped, catching their breath with their foreheads against each other, locking gazes. The water still running but not as warm as when they started, the room full of mist._

_"Happy Birthday Sasuke." Koyuki whispered. Sasuke gave a soft laugh, giving her a soft kiss on the lips._

_"Best birthday I've ever had." he muttered. Koyuki gave a small moan as he pulled out and put her down. He grabbed his towel and dried them both. Koyuki looked down at her torn clothes then giving him a playful pout._

_"I liked that outfit."_

_"I did too, my favorite color." he mused making her cry out in surprise as he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder._

_"Sasuke! What are you doing!" she laughed. _

_"It's my birthday." he replied._

_"Hey, I never said there'd be a round two!" she scoffed but when he dropped her down on the bed and saw his hair wet and his towel just loose around his waist she bit her lip. "Well...maybe I'll even let you go to round three."_

_He laughed as he crawled over to her and kissed her deeply._

* * *

"Mommy." Koyuki shook her head and looked at Atsuko who was getting up from his kneeled position by the plate of food they'd placed at the edge of the cliff with a candle.

"Yes honey?"

"You haven't prayed." She smiled and got down on her knees and put her hands together in prayer. She knew she couldn't pray for Sasuke since he wasn't really dead, but she did send a prayer to the gods nontheless.

_I know this in wrong...but it's the only way to protect him. But please keep Sasuke safe, where ever he is. And that one day he'll be able to find us again, and be freed from all the darkness in his heart._

She stood up and gave a small bow before taking his son's hand.

"Let's go home Atsuko."

"Okay. Happy Birthday Daddy!" Atsuko waved at the sky and Koyuki only smiled up at the cloudless sky of Sunagakure.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke."


End file.
